


Holographic heart.

by xholographicxheartx



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: AI/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artificial Intelligence, Childhood Trauma, Cyberpunk, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, God Complex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, OC, Obsessive Behavior, Sleeves (Altered Carbon), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xholographicxheartx/pseuds/xholographicxheartx
Summary: ❝ 𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐚 𝐫𝐞𝐟𝐮𝐠𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐭 𝐭𝐨 𝐡𝐞𝐫.𝐁𝐮𝐭, 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐡𝐚𝐬 𝐚 𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐜𝐞.𝐖𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐝𝐨𝐞𝐬 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐥𝐲 𝐀.𝐈. 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐜𝐮𝐫𝐢𝐨𝐬𝐢𝐭𝐲 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐮𝐦𝐚𝐧 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐬 𝐢𝐧 𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐮𝐫𝐧?  ❞altered carbon AU.poe x original character.
Relationships: Poe & Original Character(s), Poe/OC, Poe/original character
Kudos: 1





	Holographic heart.

• 𝐄𝐃𝐆𝐀𝐑 𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐀𝐍 𝐏𝐎𝐄 ; ᶜʳᵉᵃᵗᵉᵈ ᵃʳᵒᵘⁿᵈ ₂₂₀₀.  
❝ _Still I feel, as If I’m a walking machine, watching it all through a screen_. ❞  
highly evolved artificial intelligence ; proprietor of the raven hotel.

• 𝐀𝐔𝐑𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐀 𝐁𝐄𝐍𝐍𝐄𝐓𝐓 ; ₂₄.  
❝ _You probably thought that I'd never escape, I'd be a rat in a cage, I'd be a slave to this place._ ❞  
runaway tattoo artist ; daughter of abusive meth.

• 𝐌𝐀𝐗𝐈𝐌𝐔𝐒 𝐍𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐀𝐋𝐄 ; ₂₉₀.  
❝ _I watch you like a hawk, I watch you like I'm gonna tear you limb from limb. Will the hunger ever stop?_ ❞  
one of the prime creators of A.I technology ; meth with god complex.

• 𝐁𝐄𝐍𝐉𝐀𝐌𝐈𝐍 𝐁𝐄𝐍𝐍𝐄𝐓𝐓 ; ₃₀₀ₛ.  
❝ _You don't know anything about love. You're twisted and warped. You're so full of your own lies._ ❞  
aurelia's father ; owner of the many high-class brothels.

• 𝐕𝐈𝐂𝐓𝐎𝐑𝐈𝐀 𝐁𝐄𝐍𝐍𝐄𝐓 ; ₂₀₀ₛ.  
❝ _Mother, you had me, but I never had you, I wanted you, you didn't want me._ ❞  
aurelia's mother ; interstellar opera singer.

• 𝐉𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐒 𝐁𝐋𝐀𝐂𝐊𝐌𝐎𝐑𝐄 ; ₃₀ₛ.  
❝ _I think of childhood friends and the dreams we had. We live happily forever so the story goes._ ❞  
old-fashion gentleman ; aurelia's childhood friend.

  
  
• 𝐓𝐈𝐑𝐄𝐒𝐈𝐀𝐒 ; ₁₂₅ₛ.  
❝ _Blind - my eyes were the price once and forever I've paid. But now my blind eyes see what all others cannot._ ❞  
proprietor of the soul market ; opportunistic tyrant.

• 𝐃𝐀𝐋𝐓𝐎𝐍 𝐇𝐎𝐋𝐁𝐀𝐂𝐇 ; ₄₀ₛ.  
 _❝ A superior intelligence led by money, drugs, and corrupted politicians. Now the balance is broken and a night of uncertainty has fallen. ❞_  
bay city's corrupted cop paid by meths ; puppet of the richest.  
  


• 𝐏𝐀𝐍𝐃𝐎𝐑𝐀 ; ᶜʳᵉᵃᵗᵉᵈ ᵃʳᵒᵘⁿᵈ ₂₂₀₀  
❝ _Dream time's over and the nightmare has begun. You broke the lock on Pandora's Box and everything inside was lost._ ❞  
highly evolved artificial intelligence ; maximus's most loyal assistant.


End file.
